<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This by xXAnaloceitXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877278">This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx'>xXAnaloceitXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysphoria, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Virgil, binder, packer, tears of joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Virgil has a bad dysphoria day, Deceit is more than willing to change his plans for the night to make his boyfriend feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I needed me some trans Virgil stuff and there wasn't enough of it out there so I decided to write it myself. As a trans guy, this kinda hit close to home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sat on the couch in the living room, scrolling through his phone. Logan was next to him reading some book. Roman was in the chair next to the couch listening to music. Patton was making something in the kitchen. He was also listening to music. He got a text from his boyfriend and a small smile graced his face. </p>
<p>
  <em>Tonight. My room. </em>
</p>
<p>Virgil felt his face heat up and tried to will away the blush. He then typed out a reply</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, Sir </em>
</p>
<p>He went back to scrolling through his phone. He got bored and decided to go read some fanfiction. He had his favorite tags bookmarked and picked one at random. He was half way through a story when he got another text. </p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing but your collar, pet.</em>
</p>
<p>Patton came out with a tray of cookies then, offering him one. He smiled and accepted a cookie, taking a bite as he went to type a reply. It was a bad dysphoria day so he really didn’t want to go without his binder, or his packer if he was being honest, but he would be good. He sent a reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, Sir</em>
</p>
<p>He ate a few more cookies and then sank out to go to his room. He laid on his bed, reading the stories. He realized he was dreading tonight. He could tell Deceit it was a bad dysphoria day and he would understand, change his plans, but he didn’t want to be the reason plans got changed. He would suck it up and he would be ok. </p>
<p>He spent a few hours just reading different stories, until he noticed the time. He got up and undressed, tossing his shirt into his clothes basket. Sliding his pants down before also tossing them into the basket. He slowly slid his boxers off, putting the packer back where he kept it. He tossed them into the basket and then, with reluctance, he took off the binder and tossed it in. He avoided the mirror on his closet door as he went to grab his collar. He put the collar on and then sank out, popping up in Deceit’s room and falling to his knees in front of him. </p>
<p>“Such a good boy for me. Look at how well you listened. You know what good boys get, pet?”</p>
<p>He looked up, waiting for permission to speak. Deceit nodded. </p>
<p>“Rewards?”</p>
<p>Deceit nodded again and pulled him up by the collar, bringing him in for a kiss. He let Deceit take over, he wanted so badly to cover himself. His chest was too big and not at all a boy’s chest, he didn’t have a dick, his body was not a boy’s body. Deceit pulled away and Virgil could see the question in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Pet, color?”</p>
<p>Virgil looked to the floor and didn’t answer. He should tell him, he was gonna be made to tell him now. He felt a gentle hand on his chin and looked up into Deceit’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Color?”</p>
<p>“R-red”</p>
<p>Deceit stepped back and gave him some space. He almost sank back out just to run away and hide under his covers. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? What limit did we hit”</p>
<p>Virgil looked to the floor again. </p>
<p>“W-we didn’t hit a limit”</p>
<p>He looked up to see a confused look on Deceit’s face. He looked to the floor again, he didn’t want to see the reaction to his next sentence. </p>
<p>“It’s just a bad day”</p>
<p>Deceit stepped forward and made him look up. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, slowly pulling away. He searched Virgil’s face for any sign that he was making it worse. Finally, he let out a sigh and gave him a small smile. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say something?”</p>
<p>“I… I didn’t want to be the reason plans changed. You obviously have something planned. I’ll be ok, I promise just-”</p>
<p>He was cut off when Deceit held up a hand. </p>
<p>“You are not ok if you’re calling red. Go get your binder and I have a toy I’ve been meaning to try out. You know if you tell me I’ll let you keep the binder, I love you and don’t want you to make yourself uncomfortable just for me”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded and sank out, popping up in his room. He grabbed the binder and put it back on, feeling a little better now that his chest was flatter. He sank out and appeared in Deceit’s room again. He saw him on the bed, three fingers in his ass already, moaning and whining. Virgil let out a soft moan before biting his lips to keep the noises at bay. Deceit motioned for him to go to the bed and he obeyed. </p>
<p>Virgil took in the sight that was his boyfriend. Deceit with three fingers inside him, panting against the mattress, tears at the corner of his eyes. Deceit pulled the fingers out and grabbed a toy that Virgil hadn’t noticed before. It was a harness with a strap on dildo, but the toy was the same purple as his hoodie he normally wore. He could also see that it would not only give him pleasure as well, but would release fluid to make it more like he was actually cumming with his own dick. He felt tears form in his eyes and blinked them away. He looked to Deceit and saw a small smile. </p>
<p>“Come on, Virge, I need you. Be a good boy and fuck me”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded and grabbed the toy. Deceit helped him get into the harness and get the toy into place. Virgil then lined himself up and pushed in, the toy pushing against him and making him moan as his partner cried out. He waited a second to let Deceit adjust, then he pulled out before slamming back in. He moaned and for a second forgot that it wasn’t actually his dick that he was fucking his boyfriend with. </p>
<p>He set up a fast and brutal pace, loving the sounds that Deceit made each time he hit the spot that made him see stars. He could feel the heat start to build within him and sped up, determined to get Deceit to cum before him. From the way he was moaning and panting and begging, it wouldn’t be too long. </p>
<p>“Please, Virge! I’m so close! I’m gonna cum around your cock and it’s gonna feel so good!”</p>
<p>Virgil groaned as he slammed in again. Deceit cried out on the next thrust, spilling onto the sheets. Virgil continued thrusting into him, riding him through his orgasm. When he let out a whine, Virgil stopped and let him calm down. He was so close and knew it wouldn’t take much. He started moving again, setting up a slower pace. Deceit met his thrusts and Virgil let out a moan. </p>
<p>“Come on, fill me up. I wanna feel you cum in me”</p>
<p>Virgil slammed in and cried out as he came. He felt the toy release the fluid and he let the tears fall down his face. It had felt like his dick the whole time and he loved it. For a few minutes he had forgotten about his stupid body and had just been him. He pulled out and collapsed next to Deceit on the bed. He let Deceit take the harness off of him and then he laid his head on his chest. He listened as praises and sweet nothing were whispered in his ear. </p>
<p>“You were so good for me. My sweet boy. Treated me so well and filled me up so nice. Would you like to do that again some time?”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded and felt him wipe the tears off of his face. Deceit ran a hand through his hair. The motion was putting him to sleep, his eyes fluttering closed. He eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>